Un corazón que no supo ser fiel ni valiente
by Aurora Caelestis Friki
Summary: Peter Pettigrew siempre actuó por beneficio propio y cobardia, pero no siempre tuvo un frio corazón. Siempre sintió culpa por la traición a sus amigos. Segundo lugar ganador (empate) del reto temático de Marzo "Merodeadores" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto temático de Marzo "_**Merodeadores**_" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"

* * *

**Advertencia****: OoC y What if?**

* * *

**UN CORAZON QUE NO SUPO SER FIEL NI VALIENTE **

* * *

**I**

**El Valle de Godric**

**26 de marzo de 1982**

Era una fría y desolada noche de primavera, cuando Peter Pettigrew llegó al Valle de Godric, envuelto en una vieja y roída túnica negra. Caminó por las calles de la aldea con el temor de ser reconocido. Miraba hacia todo lado preso del pánico de que se descubriera su mentira, pero sobre todo su traición.

Siguió su camino atento de cualquier movimiento, cuando de repente sintió un fuerte escalofrío que lo detuvo como una estatua en el mismo lugar por donde andaba. Su corazón palpitaba de manera desbocada. Sabía en dónde estaba, mas no quería mirar. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando que cuando los abriera no estar en ese lugar.

Aún con los ojos cerrador se giró y como uno autómata camino hasta situarse detrás de una valla. Cuando abrió sus ojos, el corazón se le quebró en pedazos. Allí frente a él estaba la destruida y desolada casa de sus amigos. La casa de los Potter.

Llevó una mano a su pecho esperando que eso lo ayudara a calmar el dolor de su traición. Había traicionado a sus amigos, solo porque era un cobarde y él siempre pululaba alrededor del poder sin importar si estaba bien o mal.

Sintió como la opresión de su pecho aumentó cuando intentó cruzar la valla, pero su cobardía aun así era igual o peor que en el pasado. No podía enfrentar las consecuencias de no saber ser fiel y valiente. Porque él no tenía un corazón fiel y valiente, sino todo lo contrario. Su corazón era traicionero y cobarde. Y fue esa cobardía que lo llevo a traicionar a sus amigos.

Desistió de entrar por la valla y se encaminó hacia su destino. A dónde había decidido ir, aun cuando sentía que no podría hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabiendo que sus amigos estaban muertos se atrevía enfrentarlos, pero ese había sido el propósito por el cual había abandonado su refugio y su forma animaga. Quería aunque fuera solo una vez en la vida ser valiente.

—Aunque solo sea una vez debo comportarme valientemente –decía así mismo en leve susurro.

Al fin había llegado a su destino. El camino se le había hecho largo y pesado. No era fácil llevar la culpa y la vergüenza de haber traicionado a las personas que solo te habían dado su sincera e inocente amistad.

Entró en el viejo cementerio de la aldea y caminó por el angosto camino entre las lápidas observando los nombres. Su nerviosismo era latente y doloroso. La tensión con la que caminaba, no solo era por el miedo a que lo encontraran, sino a enfrentar la culpa, el dolor y los recuerdos felices que alguna vez tuvo, que ahora eran recuerdos amargos. Miraba constantemente hacia todos lados esperando ver alguna persona, auror e inclusive alguno de sus amigos, pero el lugar estaba completamente desértico.

El único que podía encontrarlo era _Lunático_, pero dudaba que pudiera encontrarlo en ese lugar. En especial porque esa noche era luna llena y sabía que él estaría en algún lugar donde no pudiera lastimar alguna persona.

De repente se detuvo frente a una tumba. La opresión que sentía en el pecho era extremadamente dolorosa y su corazón palpitaba desbocadamente. Observaba y delineaba con la mirada cada una de las letras allí talladas. Y cada una se le clavaba en el pecho como una fría puñalada.

_James Potter y Lily Potter_

_Nacido el 27 de marzo de 1960, nacida el 30 de enero de 1960_

_Murió el 31 de octubre de 1981, murió el 31 de octubre de 1981_

_"El último enemigo a ser derrotado es la muerte"._

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, se quedó callado observando la tumba de quién fue uno de sus mejores amigos. Los remordimientos por su traición le corroía el alma, pero él nunca había sido valiente. Jamás había tenido la valentía de sus amigos y había sucumbido a los designios del señor Oscuro, solo por cobardía. No era digno de su casa en Hogwarts. No era digno de haberse llamado alguna vez "_amigo"_ de alguno de ellos.

—No tuve más alternativa, James. El señor tenebroso me hubiera asesinado si no le decía en donde encontrarte. No podía enfrentarme a él. Jamás tuve la valentía que tenían tú y Sirius –decía compungido.

Por un momento su mente viajo a sus años en Hogwarts. Esos años en lo que solo existían "Los Merodeadores" y el miedo no era parte de su vida. La guerra solo era en aquel entonces una simple pesadilla lejana. Esos años en Hogwarts que habían sido los mejores de su vida, pero su falta de valentía lo había echado a perder todo. Fue cuando rompió el fidelio y le dijo a Voldemort dónde encontrar a sus amigos. Éste los había asesinado, pero no había sobrevivido.

Luego había traicionado a Sirius y había hecho todo de manera que su amigo terminara por ser culpado de sus crímenes, pero sobre todo su cobardía. Porque Sirius había sido encarcelado por sus crímenes y su traición. Había sido llevado a Azkaban sin ningún juicio por crímenes que no había cometido. Él lo sabía, pero ¿qué había hecho? Nada. Solo fingir su muerte y convertirse en la rata que era.

De repente las campanas de la vieja iglesia comenzaron a sonar anunciando que era media noche. Era el 27 de marzo. El día del cumpleaños de James. Peter miró la tumba de sus amigos, mientras una traicionera lágrima bajaba por su rostro.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, James! –dijo Peter con voz estrangulada, recordando los alegres cumpleaños que había celebrado con sus amigos en Hogwarts.

De repente, se escuchó el cuchicheo de personas acercándose y Peter desapareció del Valle de Godric para no volver jamás.

* * *

**II**

**La mansión Malfoy**

**27 de marzo de 1998(*)**

—¿Qué fue eso? –escuchó a Lucius Malfoy gritar. –¿Que fue ese ruido en la celda?

No tenía que ser un genio para saber que el maldito mortifago lo llamaría a él para que fuera el que averiguará qué sucedía en las mazmorras.

—¡Draco... no, llama a Colagusano! ¡Haz que vaya a comprobarlo!—volvió a escuchar la irritante de Malfoy.

Cruzó la habitación y bajo las escaleras. Se detuvo un momento a escuchar si habían más ruidos desde la celda, pero no había escuchado nada. Sabía que el hijo de su viejo amigo, al que había traicionado cobardemente, estaba en la celda junto a su viejo amo.

—Quédense atrás –dijo-. Quédense lejos de la puerta. Voy a entrar—dijo en voz alta.

Abrió la puerta. Durante una fracción de segundo miró al interior de la aparentemente vacía celda, iluminada por tres soles en miniatura que flotaban en medio del aire. Entonces Harry Potter y su antiguo amo se lanzaron sobre él. Ron agarró su varita y obligándole a apuntarla hacia arriba. Harry le estampó una mano en la boca, amortiguando su voz.

Durante unos minutos lucharon en silencio. Su varita emitía chispas y su mano plateada se cerró alrededor de la garganta de Harry. Por un momento se quedó impresionado. No quería asesinar al chico. Aun cuando estaba en la causa del señor Oscuro, no quería volver a fallarle a su amigo nuevamente asesinando a su hijo, pero la magia oscura en su mano plateada era más fuerte.

También estaba el hecho de que siempre pensaba en su propio beneficio y la cobardía lo llevaba a cometer una y otra vez los mismos errores. "_Maldito corazón que no sabe ser fiel ni mucho menos valiente_", pensó presionando un poco más el cuello de Harry.

—¿Qué pasa, Colagusano? –escuchó gritar a Lucius Malfoy desde arriba.

—¡Nada! – escuchó gritar a Ron en respuesta, en una pasable imitación de su voz. —¡Todo bien!

Observaba con opresión como el hijo de su mejor amigo apenas podía respirar. La culpa había comenzado hacer peso en su alma. Los recuerdos de los años que había vivido en la miseria y tratado como un vil sirviente estaban nublando su juicio. Sentía como sus deseos cambiaban. Era tiempo de hacer lo correcto. Era tiempo de ser valiente. Era tiempo de aunque fuera una sola vez serle fiel a sus amigos.

—¿Vas a matarme? –escuchó decir a Harry, quien intentaba apalancar los dedos de metal. –¿Después de que te salvé la vida? ¡Me debes una, Peter!

Por un momento el chico le recordó a James. Aflojó el estrangulamiento. El chico lo observaba atónito. Se liberó, manteniendo la mano sobre su boca. Sus ojos se le aguaron por los recuerdos. No podía dejar de mirar al chico con sorpresa y miedo. Miedo a que fuera James que venía a reprocharle su traición y su cobardía.

Estaba muy sorprendido al igual que Harry por lo que había hecho, ante ese diminuto y misericordioso impulso que le había traicionado, y volvió a estrangularle más poderosamente, como para compensar ese momento de debilidad. Ese momento en que los recuerdos de lo fue y de lo que hizo lo atormentaban llenándolo de culpa y dolor. Porque él se lo había reprochado todos esos años, pero su cobardía ni siquiera le había permitido aceptarlo. Como si estrangulando a Harry pudiera callar sus remordimientos. Pero, ¿acaso eso no lo empeoraría todo?

—Necesitamos esto –susurró Ron, arrancándole su varita de su otra mano.

Sin varita, indefenso, sintió terror. Sus ojos habían resbalado de la cara de Harry hasta su cuello. Sus propios dedos de plata se estaban moviendo inexorablemente hacia su propia garganta. Las dudas y la culpa al final habían logrado romper su convicción.

—No...

Miró sorprendido y aterrorizado de igual manera a Harry, cuando éste intentaba tirar hacia atrás de la mano, pero no había forma de detenerla. La herramienta de plata que Lord Voldemort le había dado se había vuelto en su contra. Estaba recibiendo la recompensa por su vacilación, por su instante de piedad o realmente estaba pagando su traición, su culpa, su cobardía. Se estaba estrangulando así mismo y en ese preciso instante reconoció que estaba pagando su falta de lealtad y valentía.

Ron Weasley lo había soltado también y junto Harry intentaban apartar los dedos de metal de su garganta, pero era inútil. Sentía como se asfixiaba y la vida abandonaba su cuerpo.

—¡Relashio! –escuchó a Ron, apuntándolo con su varita hacia la mano de plata, pero no ocurrió nada.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo aterrado y Harry se acercó a él también aterrorizado.

—Nu… nun… ca… su…pe… ser… fiel… ni… va… lien… te… -decía apenas con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

De repente, su mente le jugaba una última mala jugada, porque no veía a Harry a su lado, sino a James. Uno de sus mejores amigos. Al que había traicionado vilmente. Olvidando los años de amistad, lealtad y complicidad. Todo por cobardía.

—Per… dó… name…-susurró con su último aliento, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Los ojos de Peter se pusieron en blanco en su cara púrpura; dio una última sacudida, y se quedó quieto.

Harry lo observó sin poder evitar dejar de sentir lastima por él. En ese instante escucharon los gritos de Hermione. Se puso de pie y junto a Ron camino hacia la salida, no sin antes volver a mirar el cuerpo de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y su padrino. Sintió paz en su corazón. Había pagado su traición y deslealtad, pero a pesar de todo, no había podido dejar de sentir lastima por él, porque no solo había tenido que vivir de una manera miserable y humillante, sino porque que lo único que había visto en su mirada había sido dolor, pena y culpa.

Lo peor había sido ser asesinado por su propia mano. La misma mano maligna que le había sido otorgada por su devoto servicio y cobardía.

* * *

**III**

**Cementerio del Valle de Godric **

**31 de octubre de 1998**

Harry había vuelto al Valle de Godric, desde la última vez que había estado con Hermione, a visitar la tumba de sus padres. Había decidido ir ese día, porque era la conmemoración del décimo séptimo aniversario de sus muertes. Depósito unas flores en la tumba de su madre. Se quedó observando la tumba de sus padre y se sumergió en los recuerdos.

Luego del mutismo y de estar sucumbido en los recuerdos de lo que había sido su vida en los últimos siete años y todas las personas que había perdido, caminó hacia la salida leyendo las lapidas nuevamente.

_James Potter y Lily Potter_

_Nacido el 27 de marzo de 1960, nacida el 30 de enero de 1960_

_Murió el 31 de octubre de 1981, murió el 31 de octubre de 1981_

_"El último enemigo a ser derrotado es la muerte"._

_._

_Sirius Black III_

_Nacido el 14 de febrero de 1960, (*) murió el 18 de junio de 1996_

"_Un hombre libre, valiente y leal"_

_._

_Remus John Lupin _

_Nacido el 10 de marzo de 1960, murió el 2 de mayo de 1998_

"_La fuerza de tus convicciones determina tu éxito, no el número de tus seguidores"_

_._

_Peter Pettigrew_

_Nacido el 30 de abril de 1960, (*) murió el 27 de marzo de 1998_

"_Un corazón que no supo ser fiel ni valiente"_

—Los merodeadores juntos nuevamente- susurró Harry sonriendo tristemente.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** La verdad es que cuando me bañe no era lo que había pensado para este fic, pero fue lo que salió. Luego de que lo subí para un mini fic, lo elimine el mismo día, ya que no cumplía con las reglas de ese reto y lo he editado para este reto.

**(*)** Según tengo entendido Peter murió en marzo de 1998, así que he decidido que fuera en el mismo cumpleaños de James. Me he tenido que inventar los nacimientos de Peter y Sirius.

Espero que les haya gustado.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
